<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(The Ferrets) Will Be Watching You by AsagiStilinski</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114482">(The Ferrets) Will Be Watching You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski'>AsagiStilinski</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! Down Under [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Australia, Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Ferrets, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Wildlife Educator Katsuki Yuuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: Some animals are just perverts and Viktor is going to have to learn that the hard way</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! Down Under [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(The Ferrets) Will Be Watching You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Edited by Taedae &lt;3 Another peice for the "Yuri!!! Down Under" AU, wich you can find out more info on here https://madaliceproductions.tumblr.com/</p><p>Have you ever had a pet who's just.... <em>Like This</em>? You know, where you're pretty sure they get a kick out of seeing you naked? ....Well Viktor is about to experience that</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Viktor appreciated having a day off, getting to sleep in, and spending the morning wrapped in Yuri's arms, only untangling themselves when they had no other choice. Yuri promised to take Viktor to the beach and give him a surfing lesson, although he was only a novice at best and told Viktor not to get his hopes up for anything beyond getting soaked and possibly being hit by his own board.</p><p>"I hope you don't mind the taste of saltwater. Surfin ain’t easy. You're gonna be a shark biscuit for a while,” he’d said. Viktor had been too amused to be concerned about that, though.</p><p>In preparation, Viktor was enjoying a hot shower, excitement building for the day ahead. <em>"Я сошла с ума, я сошла с ума, Мне нужна она—"</em> A noise outside the shower made Viktor pause, hands still covered in shampoo. "Yuri?" There was no answer, but he knew he hadn't imagined it. "Yuuurriiii! Are you out there judging me for my music again?"</p><p>Viktor had never gotten past his t.A.t.U. phase, something Yuri adored. He repeatedly begged Viktor to sing the duo’s music in their original Russian verses, which he wasn’t opposed to, but he was always a bit embarrassed when Yuri snuck up on him to listen when he was singing privately.</p><p>"Yuuuuriiiii!" he called again, rinsing his hands and peeking out of the shower, but the bathroom was still empty. Viktor glanced down to make sure he was dripping too much water on the rug while he—"AH!"</p><p>There was Chris, sitting in front of the shower door, a satisfied grin on his face.</p><p>"...Why are you looking at me that way?" He swore the ferret grinned more. "...Please leave. I'm trying to shower." But Chris didn’t move. Huffing, Viktor peered around the corner to check the bathroom door, but it was still shut. "How did you even get in here?!"</p><p>Chris was still grinning.</p><p>Thoroughly creeped out, Viktor shut the water off and stepped out of the shower, cringing when the ferret started bouncing around, dancing at his feet, only to stop with apparent disappointment when Viktor wrapped a towel around his waist. Cursing in Russian, Viktor scooped the creature up, and hurried to find Yuri, trying to ignore the uncomfortable licks Chris trailed along his chest, a little too deliberately to be normal.</p><p>"I don't know how he did it, but your pet pervert managed to sneak into the bathroom again."</p><p>Yuri, who had been packing their lunches for the beach, glanced up as Viktor deposited the smug-looking ferret onto the table. "...Okay? And your point, love?"</p><p>"My poi—? …He was watching me shower!"</p><p>"Oh, he's just a little ferret. He means nothin' by it. Hell, he watches me do just about everything."</p><p>"...And that doesn't bother you?"</p><p>"Well, it did at first, but I've gotten used to it. Some animals just like watching ya' do shit in the nuddy. It's no drama, not like they're gonna do anything to ya'." Viktor looked at Chris' face and didn't feel too sure about that. "What? Makkachin never watches ya' change or anything?"</p><p>"Well, sure, but... she doesn’t look like she’s getting a kick out of it."</p><p>"I think that's just his default expression, sweetheart," Yuri laughed, zipping the lid shut on the lunchbox and stepping closer. He wrapped his arms around Viktor's shoulders. "But if you're worried, how about I get in the shower with ya'? You can sing for me, and I'll keep a lookout for spying pets. What'd'ya' say, possum? All's I've got left to do is put ice in the esky and grab the lollies."</p><p>"I think I can settle for that," Viktor purred, giving his lover a kiss.</p><p>…Then Chris started to trill, and Viktor was creeped out again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>